Teen Titans: the Rise of Troy
by Freddy Mercury's Moustache
Summary: An ex-sidekick, a cyborg, a changeling, an alien, a half-demon, and of course, an Amazonian demi-god. They're not six heroes, they're one team.
1. Invasion

**A/N So, new story... And universe/show, and new... everything compared to my other stuff. For this one, I decided to take a new approach to Wonder Girl that I haven't seen before, including design, and personality, and in doing so I have indeed retconned the Go! Comics.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, DC Comics does, and kind of Warner Bros.**

* * *

 _'I had no idea the cities of man would be so... Uninspired'_ a young woman thought to herself as she walked through the streets of a city. When she had left the comfort of her home to pursue a career of sorts as a hero in man's kingdom, she had expected something more significant than tall spires of concrete and glass.

She was used to grand arenas and buildings carved by hand out of stone or marble. She grown up around towering statues of the legends she had been taught about, and warriors powerful enough to face down whole armies alone.

The closest thing to grandeur she had seen in this city was the store that had managed to create a balcony shaped and painted to resemble a pizza slice, so as to encourage the selling of their own pizzas.

She was not ignorant to the culture of these cities, and their foods. She knew about pizza and candy, and about T.V, but she _was_ however ignorant to their appeal. All she needed for entertainment was a strong sparring partner, and for food, whatever the huntresses had managed to find that day, roasted over open flames.

To the side of her, she noticed a man in a long coat attempt to subtly take a photo of her without her notice, but he had not counted on her possessing senses gifted to her by the goddesses. Her hand shot out and snatched the camera from his arms and she decided to inspect the photo taken of her before she would crush the device.

It was admittedly impressive that he had managed to take such a clear photo in his rush. You could almost make out every thread of the black unitard she wore, adorned by golden stars across her chest, and down her sides. One could also see the slight glimmer of moonlight on her silver gauntlets, and golden belt, the latter which was decorated by a capital 'W' in it's centre, and carried on her side a length of golden rope.

Strapped to her back there was a large metal circle, her shield, which was adorned by the design of a dragon, it's claws clutching a spear of Amazonian make, and an ornate 'W' in it's middle. Also on her belt was the shield's partner, her sword, the same W etched onto the guard. Her sleek black hair was pulled back into a long ponytail, freeing the golden star earrings pinned to her slightly tanned skin.

She gave the man a frown, "I'm not so sure you should be taking photos of strange women on the street, _sir."_ Her European-tinged accent made the way she spat the last part even better, and she punctuated the remark by closing her fist around the camera, and shattering it easily.

Any negative retort the man could have made back at the tall, muscular teen was cut short when a green streak of light came blazing through the sky above them, and crashed a few blocks away, deeper into the city.

The girl realised this was the perfect chance to establish herself as someone other than her older sister's protege, and immediately broke out into a sprint, moving towards whatever had crashed into the city.

The scene she arrived upon was something not unfamiliar to her since arrived in Jump City, only rather than a street performance or the latest piece of technology, crowds of people had gathered around a glowing crater in the middle of the street, which was undoubtedly where the thing she was chasing had landed.

The girl tried to push through the crowd, eliciting some shocked or annoyed responses, but she paid them no heed, and instead focussed on pushing through to the front of the crowd.

When she got there, she noticed the green coloured fog and glow coming out of the crater, and then the black silhouette that emerged in the cloud. It was clearly feminine in shape, and no taller than the girl observing, with two bright green lights where the figure's eyes would be.

Emerging from the fog, the first feature that struck the girl was her orange tinted skin, and bright red hair. She was clearly an alien of some sort, and wore purple and silver clothing, with a crown or headgear of some sort, and had green eyes. The most odd part of her was the large metal things on her arms, which seemed to be shackles of some kind, bolted together.

The alien girl moved further out of the crater, and started brandishing the shackles at the gathered crowd, crying something in an alien language. The people flinched, and most stepped back a little as she grew closer.

"Halt, miss" the black-haired observer intervened, holding a hand out in front of the alien, "I am Troia, princess of the Amazon warriors of Themyscira, what brings you-" she was cut off when a camera to the side flashed, surprising and enraging the alien girl.

She let out a roar, and moved on the crowd, swinging her shackled arms around like a weapon. The crowd scattered, running from the girl, screaming, while she smashed her arms against anything she could reach.

After a few moments of this, the girl who called herself Troia shook herself out of the stupor that was brought on by the sudden change in the alien's demeanour, and moved to stop her.

She reached the alien just as she was bringing her arms down on a mailbox, and caught the shackle just before she could hit it, easily stopping the movement. In one swift action, Troia then jerked the girl over her head, and flipped her down to the ground, onto her back.

"I wish not to fight you," she tried to reason, but the alien girl either didn't understand, or didn't care, as she threw herself up, and into Troia, awkwardly bringing them both down to the ground, only this time, with the alien girl on top.

She said something in her alien tongue, with a triumphant look, but was caught off-guard when the girl below her reacted immediately, and threw her off. She put as much strength as she could into the movement, which managed to send the alien girl flying towards the the support beam at the tip of the balcony of the pizza store they were next to.

The alien twisted herself enough to put her shackles in front of her, which hit the beam, and absorbed much of the blow. She then sat up, and growled at the Amazonian girl, before realising that hitting the support beam had caused the shackles to crack slightly.

Troia growled at the action, and moved to attack her again, before noticing that with each smash, the balcony above buckled a little, and there were still people trapped on it. She sighed at their stupid decision to not run to the relative safety indoors, and flew up into the balcony.

"Everyone, move! This balcony is about to collapse!" She ordered. Nobody budged, so with a sigh, she tried a new tactic. Unstrapping her shield, she lifted it above her head, and turned to an empty table beside her. She then brought the shield down on the wooden piece of furniture, destroying it.

The act of sudden violence seemed to be enough to spur the pedestrians into action, frightening them into fleeing to the door to the pizzeria's interior, while Troia watched on. Her brief moment of triumph was stopped short when e balcony she was standing on finally buckled, and broke, knocking her to the ground.

The alien girl moved for one last finishing blow the support beam, which Troia honestly was able to avoid with the help of her flight, when some kind of small metal thing came shooting out from the shadows, and hit her in the head, distracting her long enough for Troia to leave the balcony.

"Who are you?" Demanded a surly voice, which originated from a small male figure, standing atop a car across the road from the alien girl. He was short, but at least looked around the age of the two girls, with spike black hair, and a domino mask covered his eyes.

Billowing behind him was his black and yellow cape, wrapped around the shoulders of his red shirt, with green sleeves, pants, and gloves. Around his waist was a yellow utility belt, and on his chest was a black and yellow 'R'.

Once more, the alien girl ignored any reason, and moved to attack him instead. She jumped into the air, and brought her shackled arms down on the asphalt, putting enough strength behind the attack to create a spilt in the Earth, that the teen boy, named 'Robin' if Troia's memory served her right, dodged.

The moment he landed, the alien girl began to ruthlessly attack him, sending a series of roundhouse kicks at him, each one being dodged or ducked under. The pair began working their way further down the street, with the alien attacking, and Robin dodging, while Troia slowly followed, waiting for an opportune moment to strike.

Seemingly tired of having to constantly avoid attacks, Robin leapt high over the alien' head, and dropped an explosive of some kind into her face, which exploded and allowed the boy room to move away.

He stopped in a crouched position, and watched the thick smoke left from his attack for any movement. Shortly after, a pair of bright green light shone through the smoke, as the alien girl stepped out to face him again.

With one foot, the girl managed to flick a whole car into the air above her, and just as it came down before her, she sent another roundhouse kick to it's middle to send it flying towards the defenceless Boy Wonder.

Troia decided now was her chance, so she shouldered her shield, and unhooked her lasso. Swinging it over her head for a second, she let it loose so that the rope looped itself around the car's middle, and with one tug, she pulled it off course, and over her head into a building, where it exploded.

Troia shot over to Robin, who was staring at her in a strange mixture of gratitude, and open mistrust.

"She is stronger than she seems," the girl told him, jerking her head at the car she had just kicked towards him.

They turned back to the alien girl, only catching sight of her shackles as she swung them at the pair, bashing bosh across the face.

Troia soared away, through the window of a building nearby, while Robin came to a halt near the pizzeria. The Amazonian sat up from where she was inside a clothing store, and ran out to rejoin the fight. Robin, meanwhile, dodged another attack, and extended a metal combat staff.

As she moved to attack him again, he swung the staff at her head, connecting with a sharp twang. She was sent flying through the air, into a parked car, crushing it's side inwards with her body.

He twirled his staff, and brandished it at her, before the metal fell apart in pieces, having been shattered from the impact.

The alien, however, extracted herself from the car, and cracked her neck, seemingly smirking at him a little. "Zota," she muttered.

Just as Troia made it back to the Boy Wonder's side, the alien took off again, jumping for another attack, while the two heroes she faced braced themselves.

But before she could make it to them, a green bighorn sheep jumped from out of nowhere, ramming her in the side, so that her attack would be thrown off.

Suddenly, the bighorn bounded over to Robin and Troia, shifting into the form of a small green boy wearing a black and purple jumpsuit, gloves boots, and mask with two long pointed ears on either side.

The boy snapped into a salute before the taller boy, and even taller Amazonian. "Ex-Doom Patrol member Beast Boy, sir! How can I help?" Suddenly, his eyes widened, and his salute slipped. "Wowzers! You're Robin! Aren't you sir?" He then quickly corrected the salute.

Robin fixed a hard stare on him. "Well, you can start by not calling me 'sir'."

Beast Boy didn't seem to mind the cold attitude, and continued to grin at the Boy Wonder, without dropping the salute. "Well, let me just say that it's a real honour to be-"

Troia chose to cut in now, clearing her throat loudly. When both boys turned to looked at her, she cooly pointed down the road where the alien girl had recovered from the changeling's attack, and was lifting an entire bus above her head.

She threw the bus at the trio, who separated and jumped away from it's intended impact zone, only for it stop just before it hit the ground. It was thrown to side, revealing e one who stopped it as a tall man in a grey sweatshirt, and black pants, all but the lower half of his face being hidden from view. But right where his left eye should be, a bright red light shone through the shadows obscuring his face.

"Yo! Who's here messin' up my neighbourhood?!" The large guy asked.

"She started it!" Beast Boy whined, pointing at the alien, they were fighting. The alien girl he referred to then took a few steps towards them, then lifted her arms above her, and smashed into the ground. While the quartet of 'heroes' recovered, her shackles finally broke off, revealing a second layer, but this time with her hands free.

She lifted her arms, aiming her hands at the four, which lit up bright green, and fired what seemed to be bolts of energy at them. They split up, circling around her, while she continued to launch the energy at them, trying to hit them as they ran, just keeping ahead of her line of fire.

Troia personally had her shield out, as she was lagging just behind the boys, and had to deflect a stray bolt here and there. They moved to the other side of the road, and ducked behind the bus she had thrown at them just before.

"Girl's gonna wreck the whole city," the largest noted.

"I won't let her," Robin smacked a fist into an open palm, "I _won't_ lose this fight."

"Well, we won't be _winning_ any fights cowering here," Troia replied. She then unsheathed her sword to accompany her shield, and moved out from their cover, being followed by the boys.

Before they could actually reach the now prone, kneeling alien, a barrier of dark energy shor out in front of them, taking the form of a screeching raven, stopping them in their tracks.

"Maybe fighting _isn't_ the answer" a small voice commented from behind. They whirled around to face a shorter girl in a dark blue robe the covered all but her grey skinned lower jaw.

The barrier of dark energy dropped, and Robin took a step towards the alien, "stand down," he ordered.

"Why should we obey _you?"_ Troia defied.

"Just give me a chance." The masked boy continued on his path towards the alien. Just as he got close enough, she snapped to her feet, and thrusted her charged fists towards him a little. "Gokta!" She shouted.

"Easy, my name is Robin, and I don't want to hurt you." He reached into his utility belt, and pulled out some kind of lock pick. "I just want to help."

"Gokta! Gokta buhovna!" She demanded.

Robin held the lock pick up to her face. "It's okay, look." He reached out, and took hold of her shackled wrists, setting about unlocking them. Shortly after, they fell to the ground with a metal clang. The alien girl began to rub her wrists at the sudden relive.

"There, now maybe we can be-" Robin was cut off when the alien grabbed him, and pulled him in for a deep kiss, a few seconds into which, she pushed him down to the ground.

"If you wish not to be destroyed, you will leave me alone!" She ordered, and then flew away down the street.

"So... I'm Beast Boy, who are you?" The green imp asked from beside Troia.

"I am more concerned as to whom _she_ was," Troia nodded towards where the alien had disappeared.

"Well whoever she was, the girl knows how to make an impression," noted the taller boy.

"I think _we_ made a pretty good impression," Beast Boy grinned. "Crazy space girl's gone, the city's saved, mission accomplished, right sir?" He looked to Robin.

"Seriously, stop calling me that," ordered the masked teen.

"Roger."

"Looks like we're done here, I appreciate the help," Robin told the other four, while walking down the street after the alien girl.

"You're going to track down the alien?" Asked the cloaked girl.

"I have to find out whether or not she's a threat."

"She demolished an entire city block, of _course_ she's a threat," Troia stated flatly, but the spiky-haired teen seemed to ignore her, and continue on his way.

"Hey sir? Uh, I mean Robin? Do you maybe-"

"Sorry, I just went solo, I'm not really looking to join a team," Robin interrupted Beast Boy.

"Need a sidekick?" But Robin continued to ignore them.

"Well, if that alien is still on the loose, I'm going to track her down," Troia decided, taking a steo after Robin.

"Didn't spiky just say he works alone?" Asked the tall hooded teen.

"I don't plan on helping him, only stopping that alien."

"Well you better hurry, he's already got a head start."

"And _I_ have an advantage," she replied, lifting off the ground a little, and displaying her ability to fly. She only got a few metres off the ground before a massive orange ship of some kind flew over them, casting its huge shadow over the entire city.

She watched, still hovering in the air, as it moved to hover over the bay, and dropped a massive object that resembled the Statue of Liberty's torch, also orange in colour, into the island that sat in it's centre.

Troia dropped to the ground, and walked over to a section of the road where she could clearly see the island, standing beside the cloaked girl, the hooded boy, Beast Boy, and Robin, who had all clearly taken interest in the second extraterrestrial event of the night.

"Looks like space-girl has friends," the hooded boy commented.

"Or enemies," suggested Robin.

As they watched on, the torch in the island projected a giant hologram of some kind of bipedal, reptilian, fish-man.

"People of Earth-" said the hologram, in it's rough, croaky voice, "-we come to your planet hunting an escaped prisoner, a very _dangerous_ prisoner. Do not interfere, and we will leave your city with only minimal damage, but if you attempt to assist her, your destruction will be absolute." Following that last bombshell, the transmission ended, and the alien ship seemed to open.

"That's a big ship," noted the hooded boy.

An army of smaller lizard-men, wielding what looked like axes or spear, literally flew out of the ship.

"And those are some scary lookin' aliens," frowned Beast Boy.

"They told us not to interfere," the cloaked girl reminded them.

"We have to. The first step of any invasion, force martial law," Troia explained.

Robin looked up at the incoming alien's with a thoughtful expression, which didn't escape the notice of the large hooded boy. "You're still goin' after her, aren't you?" He asked.

"Can we come too?" Beast Boy eagerly asked.

Showing a complete turnaround from his previous mindset, Robin gave the imp a smile, "I suppose I could team up, just this once."

The three boys and Troia turned to move, and took a few steps down the road, when the latter realised that the cloaked girl hadn't followed.

She turned, and moved back to her, "are you coming?" Asked the Amazonian.

"I'm not the hero type, trust me." The girl denied. "If you knew what I really am, you wouldn't want me around."

Troia frowned, and moved closer, holding her hand out. He face was easy to read. She didn't care what the cloaked girl said, she was willing to accept her as an ally, and maybe a friend.

Raven actually smiled a little, and accepted her hand. Now it was time to save the city.


	2. Invasion pt2

**A/N So, I didn't expect this to be so well received, so early on. I** **will say, normally I try to update stories quicker than this, so sorry for the wait, I'll try to avoid another in the future.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, DC Comics does, and kind of Warner Bros.**

* * *

There they were. Five incredibly mismatched teens, ready and willing to team up to save an alien fugitive, and their city, from an extraterrestrial invasion.

Troia turned back to the group. "First things first, we need to get out of sight. Those alien's are immediately going to enforce a curfew on the city, and we _cannot_ be seen."

Thankfully, they accepted her words as truth, and followed as she led them to a nearby alleyway, where they hid as the alien descended on the city, tearing open cars, and upturning all manner of objects in their search for, presumably, the alien girl from earlier.

"Well, if we're working together, I'm gonna need some names." Robin decided.

Troia and Beast Boy introduced themselves easily, but the other two looked hesitant. Finally, the large teen pulled back his hood with a sigh, revealing the metal and circuitry underneath.

"I don't really have some 'hero' name," he admitted.

"That's cool, we can just call you..." The changeling thought hard for a moment, "Cyborg!" He grinned.

While the other three gave him and incredulous look at the seemingly insensitive name, the newly dubbed 'Cyborg' accepted, albeit with the same reservation he had been displaying all night.

Finally, all four turned to look at the cloaked girl, who too sighed, and looked away. "I don't know, call me 'Raven'." The name didn't seem made up on the spot, rather one that had been chosen a while ago, but Troia left it alone.

The Amazonian, now pleased that After a fight like that introductions had been made, immediately redirected the conversation to the main issue at hand, "I assume the alien will need to rest, and regain some energy, so wherever she is, she'll be looking for food."

"Alright, we need some way to track-"

"She's near," Raven interrupted Robin. "I can sense things," she sheepishly explained at the four strange stares she received.

"I'll see if I can pick up her scent," Beast Boy proudly decided, before turning into a bloodhound, and beginning to sniff around the ground.

"There's a sonic analyser built into my arm," Cyborg told the other three, pulling up his sleeve, and showing more metal and circuitry where his forearm should be. "If she's around, I'll hear it."

"Good."

"I got her trail!" Beast Boy called out.

"And I can hear her heartbeat!" Cyborg added.

Immediately, the group left the relative safety of the alleyway, and began to sprint after Beast Boy and Cyborg. Whenever they needed, the group ducked into alleyways, or behind large objects to avoid the aliens ransacking the city in search of the same alien they had fought earlier.

Eventually, Beast Boy came to a stop just outside of a video rental store, Cyborg confirming this must be the place, that had a large hole blasted in it's side.

"Well, she's not subtle," Troia noted as they stepped through the hole.

Inside, they found the alien girl standing beside a shelf full of various snack foods, shovelling them into her mouth rapidly.

"Uh, those taste better _without_ the wrapper," Beast Boy meekly suggested.

She immediately whirled around on them, her fists growing bright green with energy.

"It's alright, we're friends, remember?" Robin calmed her down

"Friends? Why? For what purpose did you free me?" She demanded to know, stepping closer and closer.

"Well it was either that or beat you into submission, so it would seem our caped friend chose the 'nice' option," Troia replied.

"Nice?" The alien questioned. "We do not have this word on my planet. Closest is rutha, _weak."_

"Well around here, nice means nice, and if you want us to _keep_ being nice, then you're gonna tell us why the lizard king took you prisoner," Cyborg retorted.

"Not prisoner, I am... Prize," she frowned, the green glow of her eyes and hands fading. "The Gordanians deliver me to the Citadel, to live out my days as their servant."

"And the Citadel are..." Raven trailed off, expecting a response.

"Not, nice," the alien stated bluntly.

"Then you're _not_ going with them. Not if _I_ have anything to say about it," Robin declared.

"Um, don't you mean we?" Beast Boy asked weakly.

Suddenly, an explosion through a wall they were nearby rocked the group, and sent them sprawled across the floor. In the new hole created by the blast, a contingent of Gordanian soldiers stood glaring at the group. "Seize her!" The small force's leader ordered.

Immediately, the temporary team launched into battle. Troia personally pulled her shield off her back, and used it to both bludgeon incoming aliens, while protecting herself from the blasts of energy that came from their spears.

In her other hand was her trusty lasso, which was currently trying to pry one of the spears from a Gordanian's grip. Thinking quick, she slackened her pulling, so that he would follow, thinking she had given up. As soon as he did so, she applied twice the force, and tore the metal object away. Using technique that she had mastered over time, she swung the lasso behind her, and whipped it back, to the spear in turn whipped into the faces of a number of Gordanians approaching from behind, then in front.

With the first small group defeated, Troia then moved outside, where the fight continued. Immediately, she found the alien girl and Robin fighting off several, while a now de-clothed Cyborg soaked a barrage of energy blasts with relatively little worry. Looking up, she saw that Beats Boy, now a pterodactyl, was swooping down to help, so she instead moved to a light pole stuck into the pavement.

Using her inhuman strength, she tore it out of the concrete, and alongside Raven who had done the same with her magic, swung it at the last few Gordanians still flying, demoralising the remaining soldiers enough to fly back to their ship in fear.

"I believe your expression is... thanks," the alien girl finally said to the group.

"Aw man, my suit," groaned Cyborg, just now noticing that his clothing had been blasted into rags..

"So? You look way cooler without it," Beast Boy encouraged.

"Yeah. Like I'm taking fashion advice from the kid in the goofy mask," Cyborg shot back.

"Goofy? My mask is cool. Isn't it? Raven? Troia?" Both girls frowned and shook their heads.

"Ah... What about my secret identity?" he frowned, tugging the mask a little.

"What secret identity? You're green," Raven asked. Shrugging, Beast Boy tore the mask off, revealing his short, spiky green hair, and still long pointed ears.

"This isn't over. Now that they've interfered-"

"Trogaar will strike harder," the alien iterrupted Robin. "It is only a matter of-" Is all she managed before she too was cut off, this time by the massive hologram of Trogaar.

"Fools! The Earth scum have been warned. Your insolence will be punished. Your city… shall be destroyed!" Following his threat, the mothership that had been hovering over the city shifted, and what looked like a giant orange weapon of some kind, possibly a cannon, or laser, was revealed.

So, after trashing a pizza place and a perfectly good video store, now we've managed to make a humongous space gecko mad enough to vaporise our entire town?" Beast Boy cried.

"Go team," muttered Cyborg, with a clearly sarcastic tone.

"All the fault is yours!" The alien girl yelled at Robin "I commanded you leave me alone, but you insisted upon the being nice!"

"My fault?!" Robin cried incredulously, "You blast me! You kiss me! But you never stop to mention that they have a gigantic particle weapon?!"

"We are doomed!" Beast Boy cried again, this time directing his words at Cyborg "I can't believe I let you talk me into this!"

"Say what?! I was ready to walk before you..." The cacophony of noise from the four filled the air, and Troia looked over to Raven, who was becoming visibly irritated by them. Finally, the Amazonian had enough as well.

"Enough!" She shouted, silencing them all. Five heads turned to look at her. "Surely there are _infants_ who squabble less than you self-proclaimed _heroes."_ She frowned, pulling out her sword, and pointed it at the Gordanian ship above them. "An alien emperor threatens to annihilate the entire city, and all you children care to do is argue about who is responsible for what. Well I say it _doesn't matter_ who is to be blamed. Instead, we must join forces and turn our attention to the _real_ enemy. We must fight, and fight together!"

Robin nodded, with a small smile, and the other four did the same. "Come on, we've got a city to save," the masked boy decided.

"Well if we're taking on the Lizard King, how're we getting in _that"_ Cyborg asked, pointing at the Gordanian ship.

"I think I know a way" Raven suggested. Suddenly, a sphere of dark energy enveloped the whole group, and lurched into the air. They couldn't see outside, only wait as Raven assumedly took them over to the ship.

Not long after, the bubble dissipated, and the group found themselves standing in a hallway on the ship.

Beast Boy shivered. "That dark energy stuff gives me the-" a strange look from Raven made him cut himself off "I mean, it's cool!" He then laughed nervously, and eagerly followed as Robin and the alien took point, peeking around the corner of the hallway.

Cyborg followed next to the changeling, while Troia and Raven lagged behind a little, the latter being unaware she wasn't alone.

"We have to get to the firing controls." Robin said. "There isn't much time."

While the first four ran off, Raven, and unknown to her, Troia hung behind. "Is there any particular reason you keep behind the rest?" She asked the mage, startling her slightly.

"You heard the kid, I don't exactly fit in," she referred to Beast Boy's comment about the dark energy.

"We're following a changeling, a cyborg, an alien, and I'm a demigod. You seem to fit in quite fine," the Amazonian reassured.

Raven seemed to take her words to heart, and willingly moved beside her, catching up to the rest.

"Uh, guys?" Beast Boy called for their attention. "I think they know we're here." He pointed down the hallway, where a squad of Gordanians were sprinting towards them. Turning, Troia and Raven found that another group were coming up from behind.

Immediately, Troia moved on the first in the rear group, and pounced, bringing her knees up to bowl him over, and land kneeling on his chest. As she moved, she swung her lasso out, and looped it around the next Gordanian. With one tug, she took him off his feet, and jumped up so that he landed, sprawled out over the first. She landed on top of them.

She then looked up, and saw a third Gordanian was swinging it's weapon at her. Behind, she could hear the rest of the group fighting off more aliens, but she only had enough time to slip her shield off, and throw it up, just before the Gordanian's weapon hit it.

The two entered a sort of power struggle, with the alien pressing down on her, and Troia trying to throw it off. Suddenly, the Gordanian's weit disappeared, and the Amazonian looked up to see it flying back down the hall, courtesy of a blast of dark energy.

As she stood, Troia made sure to give Raven a grateful smile. The group, having taken out all the surrounding Gordanians, sprinted through the hallways, with the alien girl leading the way to where the ship's bridge, and firing controls were.

They soon came upon the middle of a small hallway, with a door at either end. The alien pointed at the wall before them. "Through there," she said, already moving for on of the doors.

Robin's hand then shot out and stopped her, "wait!" He whispered, pulling what looked like an explosive device out of his belt. He moved to the wall, and started to activate it.

While Robin set up the small explosive, Troia pushed her ear up against the wall, trying to hear what was being said inside.

"The Earth scum shall learn-" she heard the Gordanian leader saying, before she was tugged away from the wall.

"What's he saying?" Beast Boy whispered. Troia glared, and gestured for him to quiet.

"It takes more than six juvenile heroes to defy the mighty Lord Trogaar!" As he said so, she mimicked his lines for the others to hear, before once more being tugged away from the wall so Robin could detonate the explosive.

The bomb went off, and all six stepped through into the bridged, readying themselves for combat, confronted by a room full of angry and startled Gordanians.

"We're not six heroes," Robin 'corrected' as the smoke settled, "we're _one_ _team."_

Trogaar unleashed an enraged roar, spurring every Gordanian in the room to attack, while the team moved in as one. Once more preparing her shield in one hand, and her lasso in the other, Troia first charged at a clustered group of Gordanians on the port side of the bridge, ducking behind her shield, and using herself as a battering ram.

When she no longer felt metal and flesh being smashed out of the way, she turned and loosened her lasso into a large loop, encircling it around the group she had just blasted through, then tightened the rope, so it trapped them all together. With one tug, she tore them off the group, and whipped them into the far wall, which they dented severely from the impact, before collapsing in a pile of unconscious alien.

Just as she withdrew the lasso, Beast Boy sailed over her, and crashed into the wall behind, sliding down the metal surface, ending up in a heap at it's base.

Trogaar, who had evidently caused the boy to fly into the wall, roared and moved in to finish the job. But the Raven was quicker, and managed to throw up a dark energy shield around them just as his fists came down.

Growling low, Trogaar proceeded to blast the enrgy shield with blow after blow, until the mage could take now more, and the energy shattered. Once more, Trogaar moved for a final blow, but was once again foiled, this time by the Amazonian, who had leapt in front of him, and blocked the attack with her shield.

Without giving a second for the Gordanian lord to react, Troia swung her shield at him, bashing him across the chest, and again, and again, effectively using it as a bludgeoning weapon. But her attacks could only continue for so long before Trogaar managed to squeeze in a counter-attack, blocking one shield bash with a large forearm, and then backhanding the Amazonian away with surprising strength.

She looked back up from where she was now sprawled out beside Raven and Beast Boy, expecting him to finally finish them off, when Robin leaping onto his shoulders, surprising and forcing Trogaar to stumble back, away from the trio.

As soon as he was pulled away, what few Gordanians still standing moved in to take his place. Silently, Troia ordered Raven to stay with Beast Boy, by holding an arm out in front of her. These weaker aliens were _much_ more her speed.

Before they could begin their assault, she burst from her place on the ground, and impaled on in the leg with the sword she must have unsheathed at some point, pinning him in his place. She turned, and as she moved, kept her still readied shield in front of her face, so if bashed away a second and third Gordanian away.

She quickly grabbed her lasso, and threw it around the neck of a fourth, tugging it so he would smash his face into the hilt of the sword. After he collapsed with a grunt, she pulled the sword out of it's fleshy sheath, and swung her shield to bash into the face of the formerly impaled alien, who tok dropped to the ground with a grunt.

She threw her sword up just in time to block an incoming spear, coming snarling face to snarling face with the last Gordanian in the group. But as he focussed on trying to overpower her sword arm, her lasso made it way around his legs, so that when she tugged, she fell onto his back.

Now standing over him, she brought the sword down, apparently aiming to impale his head, but redirected it's movement so it instead stabbed the floor, just beside his head. Before the alien could react, she delivered a swift kick to the head, sandwiching it between her boot and the flat of her blade, finally knocking him out.

Behind her, the Amazonian heard Raven growl, "get away from my friends!" She was facing Trogaar, who, along with the last if the Gordanians, was standing over a prone Robin, Cyborg, and alien girl. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

Following the cry, the bridge of the ship seemed to explode, somehow bypassing all six heroes, but wiping out all the Gordanians, and the roof and walls of the bridge itself. Troia felt the floor below her shudder, and plummet into the bay waters below them, and once the ship settled, all six heroes stood, the danger seemingly passed.

Except it hadn't. Creeping out of the plumes of smoke around them, Trogaar emerged, stalking towards Beast Boy, Raven and Troia, grinning, preparing his claws for the finishing blow he had been waiting for.

But, as he had been several time before, another teenage hero stopped his attack short, this one defeating him finally, and coming in the form of a blue-white energy blast that seemed to emanate from Cyborg's right arm, which had turned into a cannon.

"All right, I'm only gonna say this once," Cyborg stated, lowering the arm-cannon. "Boo-yah!"

Troia moved to the fallen Trogaar, and kicked his body, "he's unconscious. We should leave, and allow the authorities to deal with what's left." The others immediately agreed, and all six abandoned the destroyed bridge, climbing out onto the ship's exterior, finding that it was now almost entirely submerged beside the island in the centre of the bay.

The left the ship, and made it to the island, where the group, sans the alien girl, stood quietly, staring out at the city across the water.

"That's quite a view," Raven commented.

"Indeed," Troia agreed

"Somebody oughta build a house out here," Cyborg added.

"Yeah, if you like sunshine and the beach," Beast Boy joked, jabbing an elbow in Raven's side, who laughed softly

"You know, you're kind of funny," she told him.

"Is he?" Troia questioned.

You think I'm funny?" Beast Boy grinned, "Dude! I know some jokes!" It was clear that the cloaked girl regretted her words.

"Please," called the alien girl from behind. The five turned to find her now relieved of her prisoner outfit, instead wearing a more freeing purple and silver shirt and dress combo that left her upper legs, arms, and midriff visible

"I look... Nice?" She asked. Robin stepped over to her.

"I still don't know your name," he said.

" _We_ don't know," muttered Troia at his omission of the inclusive term.

"In your language, it would be 'Star Fire'."

"Welcome to Earth, Starfire," the masked teen smiled.

"Thank you all for your bravery and help, and I wish to ask permission...to remain here," the newly named Starfire explained. "Where the people are most strange, but also most kind.

You don't need our permission," Raven told her.

"But you may have our friendship," Troia continued, subtly placing a hand on Raven shoulder.

"Guess we could all use some new friends," Cyborg added.

"Besides, we kind of made a good team," Beast Boy said.

"I thought we might want to keep in touch-" Robin told them, pulling something out his belt, "-so Cyborg and I designed these." He pulled out a set of round, yellow devices, each new teammate taking one for themselves. Where the two had found the time for them, Troia didn't know, but she found herself not caring either.

"Made 'em outta my own circuits," Cyborg announced proudly.

"When there's trouble, you know who to call." It seemed Jump City had it's own team of superheroes now, and while it wasn't the solo career Troia originally wanted, she was content with this too.

* * *

 **A/N I'll admit, the way Cyborg and Raven end up named in this feels very clumsy, but as of yet, I can't think of a better way. I'd also like to explain, in case you wanted to know; I chose to use the name Troia, not Wonder Girl, because A: I wanted to go in a different direction with the character than what I had personally seen, and the name just fit, and B: All the Titans have nicknames, Cy, Rob, Rae, Star and BB. Wonder Girl is a pain in the neck to nickname, but Troia is quite easy.**

 **Just a short note to explain myself, if you wanted to know.**


	3. Titans

**A/N Okay, so I don't have an entirely good excuse for the colossal wait and delay, but I recently began University, and it's been an incredibly taxing transition for me. Hopefully I can keep the wait shorter in future.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, DC Comics does, and kind of Warner Bros.**

* * *

The sun, just rising up over the horizon, bathed Jump City and Titan Tower in it's golden glow, waking up a young woman from her sleep inside her room within the tower.

Troia, as she liked to be called, immediately sat up, prepared for the day, as she had become accustomed to during her childhood on Themyscira, and now the recent few months as one of the Teen Titans, a young superhero team based out of the similarly named, 'T' shaped tower in the centre of Jump City's bay.

She rose from her spacious bed, one which was befitting someone like her, that being a demigod Amazon princess, and matched the room adorned with marble decor, and mediterranean native plants that reminded her of home. Walking over to the armour stand that stood near her almost empty wardrobe, she pulled on her usual outfit, and grabbed her shield, sword, scabbard, and lasso off the weapons rack beside it.

She exited the room into the empty hallway. At this hour, only two of her teammates would be awake, one likely taking advantage of the few precious hours of peace afforded with the more boisterous members being asleep, and the other almost definitely working themselves to the bone in the gym and training room.

Troia decided to head towards the former, as she was also likely to be found in the tower's operations room, or 'lounge' room as the others referred to it, and that was exactly where the Amazonian wanted to begin her day.

She entered the large room, finding exactly what she expected. A single figure, that being the pale-skinned, blue-cloaked mage Raven, who was sitting cross-legged on the couch, a large book open in her lap.

The two girls exchanged friendly nods, but largely ignored each other, having become very familiar with each other's morning routines, and boundaries.

As the tall Amazonian entered the kitchenette to rummage through strange, alien concoctions, and greasy, spoilt junk foods, trying to scrounge together an _actual_ breakfast, she thought back to one of the team's earliest missions as a real group. It had come not long after the tower was built, and they decided on both a team name, and leader. The memory was significant, as it marked the beginning of Raven and Troia's friendship _really_ beginning to form.

 **-X-**

Troia had been in the middle of getting herself some lunch when the alert went off. Only she and Raven were in the lounge area, the latter sitting, and reading, as she could usually be found. Robin was next to enter, almost as soon as the alert sounded, being the ever-vigilant leader he was.

Soon the rest filtered through, and the two girls who were present from the beginning reluctantly dropped what they were doing to move and join the team.

"Titans, an alert just went off downtown. Someone's been robbing all of the jewellery stores nearby, and just struck again," Robin called out to the assembled team.

"Unoriginal much?" Beast Boy scoffed.

"This is a common occurrence?" Troia asked the imp.

"Not really, but it always happens in movies or television," Raven explained for the girl.

The Amazonian's brow furrowed, "but that is ridiculous. Jewels serve little practical purpose, and the police would be on the lookout for any attempts to sell it," she frowned, unsure of _why_ exactly it was such a cliché.

"Exactly," the other girl agreed.

"Never mind that, let's go!" Robin ordered.

The team rushed out towards the tower's entrance, Beast Boy transforming into a pterodactyl, and picking Cyborg up by the arms, while the girls each flew, and Robin drove beneath them on his motorbike.

The trip was quick, and uneventful, and soon the six came across another jewellery store robbery in progress. The five airborne Titans dropped to the ground just behind Robin, readying themselves for combat, as a tall, heavyset man in a pale blue jumpsuit with some kind of crystalline armour rushed out, immediately stopping at the sight of the team.

"They say diamonds are forever. This time, they're wrong!" Troia internally rolled her eyes at their leader's comment, but maintained a tight grip in her lasso and shield. "Titans, go!" Robin cried, and the team burst into action.

Seemingly just as ready for them as they were for him, this goon, who was apparently known as Prism, lifted his right arm, which bore a large cannon-like structure, and fired a blast of bright white energy, impacting Cyborg and Beast Boy in one blast.

The two were sent rocketing across the road, with the changeling hitting a brick wall first, closely followed by the larger teen, squishing him into the brick.

In a closely following second blast, both Robin and Starfire were hit, and similarly sent flying across the road, but not impacting in quite the same fashion, as both lacked the mass of Cyborg.

Prism's third shot was directed at Raven and Troia, and as the former vanished in a flash of black energy, the latter lifted her shield up, and blocked the energy blast from really hitting her, although she'd bear a bruise on her shield-arm the next day.

When the energy blast subsided, Prism's look of victory dropped as he realised the Amazonian girl had not fallen, this distraction serving as the perfect moment for Raven to reappear, this time behind him, and take the man out with one short, simple blast of her own energy, knocking him out cold.

A few short minutes later, and the police arrived to take Prism into custody, Robin making sure he was properly cuffed and taken care of.

Elsewhere, Beast Boy berated Cyborg for landing on him, to which the metal teen argued his innocence, and Starfire took care of the imp who had sustained more injury than the rest of the tea, due to friendly fire.

It was in this moment that Troia realised none of them had actually acknowledged how the team's mage was the one to take Prism down.

Troia walked over to where the cloaked girl stood quietly, and cleared her throat. "Good work Raven," she simply said, but it must've been enough, according to the small smile that didn't escape the Amazonian's notice

 **-X-**

Downing the last of her breakfast, Troia stood up, and exchanged another nod with Raven. Distantly, she could already hear the heavy, clanging footsteps of Cyborg, typically the fourth to wake-up with his half-machine mind. On any given day, Cyborg and Raven being in the same room wasn't an issue, but it _was_ however only a matter of time until the _imp_ joined, and that's what Troia didn't want to be around for.

Following her usual routine, the tall girl made her way to the elevator, and hit the button to move down, towards the training room.

In seconds, she arrived at her destination, a large room filled with training equipment of all kinds, from modernised weight sets, to simple punching bags, and even an area that had been set up, per Troia's demands, as a combat training area, with wooden training dummies akin to that which could be found back on Themyscira.

In one corner of the room, Robin was hanging from a bar that was suspended about ten feet off the ground, likely having just been performing some acrobatic workout that she had no interest in.

She moved over to the training dummies, holding her shield and sword ready, without really acknowledging Robin. It wasn't that the two disliked each other, in fact, she held a great deal of respect for him, they just both knew the other preferred not to be disturbed when training.

As she began a series of slow, basic slices to the reinforced dummy before her, Troia's mind wandered back to a period when the team had a home, and were already fairly well known around the city, but had yet to elect a leader.

The period had been difficult, with Cyborg, Raven, Starfire, and eventually Beast Boy having to passively watch as the two most serious, determined, and as far as Troia liked to admit, skilled members fought for the right to be called the 'leader'.

 **-X-**

"Well _clearly_ you _aren't_ fit for leadership of this team!"

"Yeah? Why not?"

"Because if _I_ were the one in charge of this operation, those clowns wouldn't have escaped!"

It was yet another screaming match between Robin and Troia. They had been going on for two weeks now, each of them criticising the leadership abilities of the other, and trying to push their own case.

Meanwhile, the rest of the team, excluding Beast Boy who would sometimes interject, claiming to be a strong contender for leadership himself, were forced to simply endure the verbal fights, as neither teen was willing to accept defeat.

This, of course, was just a fancy way of saying they were being stubborn, with their teammates stuck in the crossfire. This particular occasion surrounded Robin taking charge of a mission to track down and defeat a gang of comically armed clowns, not unlike a certain sociopath that the Boy Wonder's mentor often clashed with.

The long story short was that the team was unsuccessful due to Robin's insistence that they stick together, allowing the clowns the opportunity to escape only moments after the Titans arrived, and following the failure, Troia pounced on the opportunity to blame their mission leader. What followed was an ongoing screaming match between the two.

"Well _I think_ -" Beast Boy's interjection was cut off when both Robin and Troia snapped their glares to him, silently warning him to stand down, which he promptly did.

"Well _fine_ then. Why don't you take charge from here on, and we'll just _see_ how much better at leading the team you are," Robin challenged.

"Very well," accepted the girl. Turning to the rest of the team, she began handing out orders. "Starfire, Beast Boy, take to the skies and try to find our target's from above. It shouldn't be difficult, their choice of getaway vehicle isn't exactly covert.

"Cyborg, use those sensors of yours to track them through the streets. Raven, stick with him, use your instincts to... 'Sense' them. Robin and I will watch the city limits in case they try to leave town. Everyone stay in communication, let's go."

The team nodded, and split up, Robin neglecting the former action, to search for the clowns. It wasn't long until Troia's communicator buzzed, Raven calling out that she had located the clowns, to which Troia ordered the mage to engage, and try to hold out for the rest of the team to arrive.

The Amazonian took to the skies, and rushed towards where Raven had apparently encountered the clowns, eventually coming across the location, which turned out looking like a war-zone.

The buildings and road were all littered with scorch marks, and debris, her teammates all lying in some state of defeat, with the clown nowhere to be seen.

The first to recover was Robin, who stumbled over to the rest of the team, and tried to wake them up, while the still fresh Troia surveyed the area. "What happened?" She demanded, questioning how they had failed.

"We didn't stick together, that's what," Robin replied. "You ordered Raven to attack them alone, so she was overwhelmed, and so were the rest of us once we arrived."

"What are you implying?" Troia tersely asked.

"That your idea of 'leadership' not only failed, but resulted in our entire team being taken out!"

"Well at least they managed to track the clowns down! Under _your_ leadership we'd just lose them again!"

"But nobody would be hurt! Is the mission more important that your teammates?" He asked her.

"At times, yes! And don't deny that you feel the same way!"

"Friends, please stop!" Starfire begged, helping the two arguing teammates to realise that the rest of the team had woken up already, and were watching them uneasily.

"Maybe you could... work together?" Raven then quietly suggested. After a moment, both Robin and Troia began to argue the idea, their combined volume drowning each other out.

"Quiet! Just hear me out!" Raven demanded in a rare moment of clear emotion. "When each of you lead the mission alone, we failed, in different ways. Maybe if you combine your ideas, we can avoid whatever failures, and actually _succeed."_

Both remained silent for a few seconds, thinking the idea out, until a pair of tense "fine" comments cemented the new plan.

"I say we split up again to track them down, and cover more ground," Troia decided.

"Fine, but if you find them, hold back and wait for the rest of the team, understand?" Robin continued, eliciting nods from all but Troia, who immediately split off from the group to try and track down the clowns, the rest of the team following suit moments later.

Following the same plan as earlier, Troia chose to fly around the city limits, keeping an eye on ever road out of the city, every boat that left the harbour, and every possible escape the clowns had. Eventually though, her communicator crackled to life, and alerted her that Cyborg had found the clowns heading towards the docks.

She immediately shot over in that direction, soon finding herself flying alongside Starfire, until they came across the rest of the team standing atop a nearby building, looking down at one warehouse in particular.

They landed beside their teammates, Troia stepping over to stand beside Robin. "They went in there a few minutes ago, Cyborg says he can sense their heartbeats still inside," the boy explained automatically.

"Approach from the roof? There are skylights" She suggested.

"Maybe, but we'd have to block off their main exit. Cyborg and Beast Boy?"

"Agreed. Let's go!" She called out.

As Cyborg and Beast Boy, in the form of a T-rex, approached the warehouse's front entrance, the girls and Robin moved over to the roof, and following a countdown, burst in through the glass skylights, surprising the twelve clowns inside, as the other two burst in through the front.

Immediately, each teammate bore down on two clowns. Troia in particular used her shield to break her fall, landing on clown, and tossing her lasso around the other, tugging him in for a swift kick to the head.

Seconds later, the enemy had been subdued, clearly outmatched when caught unaware, without their weapons. While the team moved to tie all twelve clowns up, Troia awkwardly sidled up to Robin, and patted him on the shoulder. "Uh, good work. Maybe I underestimated your abilities."

"Yeah, well... same here, you were right about splitting up to cover more ground," he replied.

After a few seconds of silence, Troia sighed. "Clearly we've been too harsh in our... competition."

"Yeah. From now on, we should agree that sometimes two heads are better than one," Robin agreed. "I'd still make a better leader though," he smirked.

"You wish Boy Wonder," the girl smirked back.

 **-X-**

Finishing with a swift chop to the dummies head, one which cleaved it off, Troia sheathed her blade, and made her way out of the room, towards the lounge again. On her way, she passed Cyborg, who had been spending a _lot_ of time in the 'garage' under the tower, working on some project.

She didn't necessarily care what he was working on, but the one time her curiosity did have her take a peek, he told her to be patient, with no small amount of excitement.

It reminded her a lot of when the Tower was first constructed. The team, who decided to base themselves in Jump City permanently, quickly came to the decision that they needed a place to call home, one beyond the apartments that had been loaned to them as a gift from the mayor for saving the city from the Gordanians.

Cyborg, during the time of it's construction, had been very excitable, as if he were a parent, and his child was just being delivered. To his credit, this wasn't _too_ far from the truth, but nonetheless, it had proven to be an interesting period.

 **-X-**

"My everything hurts!" Beast Boy whined, collapsing on one a double bed inside the boy's apartment.

The team had just gotten back to their temporary base of operations after a lengthy but successful mission, hoping to unwind, only to find that the room Starfire, Raven and Troia had been accompanying for the last few weeks was being cleaned.

So, all six Titans entered the _boys_ room, which was a veritable sty, filled with unwashed clothing, and discarded pizza boxes everywhere. Troia wondered how someone like Robin could stand it.

So as the six teens unwound, letting their sore muscles breath, while they themselves struggled to do the same with the stench of Beast Boy's week old underwear, Troia growled aloud, attracting five sets of eyes.

"We need a home, a _real_ one, where we don't have to deal with... _This,"_ she waved a hand out at the mess.

"She's right, we need a place to call our own, not a hotel room we don't even own," Raven agreed.

"Yeah. Too bad someone already bought that island," Beast Boy frowned, referring to the island in the bay which had previously held the Gordanian's projector-torch, and was now the location of heavy construction.

As he said this, Cyborg suddenly burst out into a short fit of giggles, which he quickly covered with a fake coughing fit.

"And what's been up with _you?"_ Robin asked him. Over the last short while, the largest teen had been far more excitable than is normal, as well as disappearing for long periods, only returning for missions, or when it was dark.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he denied. The group, as usual, decided to let go of it.

Just less than a month later, the team found themselves in a similar predicament, aching and groaning after a long battle in the middle of the city, ready to head home and relax.

As they began marching away, Cyborg, who was strangely happy, offered to drive the group in a van he had, apparently without them noticing, rented, to which they eagerly agreed.

Piling into the vehicle, it didn't actually register with any of the tired teens that they weren't heading towards the hotel, until the car plunged into darkness, travelling through a tunnel none of them recognised.

Any attempts to question it were promptly sushed, and soon they found themselves emerging, and pulling up in front of... The giant 'T' shaped tower that had been built on the island in the centre of the bay.

"Welcome to Titan Tower!" Cyborg announced, grinning wildly.

He ushered them into the tower, and began the tour beginning with the high-tech garage in the bottom of the tower, then moving up, showing off their new infirmary, evidence room, training room, and Operations Centre which also served the purpose of a living room, kitchen, and dining area, and completed his tour with an offhand comment about how the tower's systems were all integrated into his own body, making it almost as much Cyborg as it is building.

Finally, he led them to the bedrooms, each of which had the beginnings of some kind of personalisation in them. Troia's had a large four-posted bed on one side of the room, weapon racks, and armour stands along the other, and had a style clearly inspired by ancient-greek architecture.

In short, her room, and indeed the whole tower, was just like home.

 **-X-**

The doors to the elevator opened, with a slight ding, to a surprisingly empty lounge. Cyborg, obviously, had disappeared back down to work on his little 'project', Raven must have moved to the roof for her meditation, Robin was off doing whatever it was he did , and Beast Boy seemed to be sleeping still, if not looking for someone to bother.

The only other Titan in the room was Starfire, who was flitting around the open kitchenette, whipping together another of her alien meals.

Upon seeing the Amazonian enter, a large smile broke out across the alien's face. "Oh _hello_ friend Troia. Would you care for-" a hand quickly silenced her, as Troia interrupted.

"I _truly_ would Starfire, but I'm afraid I have already eaten this morning," she smoothly covered. On the one and only time she had disappointed the young alien, her broken, saddened pout had even been strong enough to break Troia's stern icy front.

It had come at a time that the rest of the team, or rather the boys, were on a crusade to introduce their two most foreign friends to more of their culture.

While Starfire had been eager to learn more of Earth, Troia was much more reserved, and had little care to be dragged around a city of man, being taught about customs that honestly didn't interest or affect her.

That was the moment that Starfire's pout, to Troia's chagrin, convinced her to relent, and go along with the trip.

 **-X-**

"No! I have _no_ wish to learn about your inferior lives" Troia scowled, "I am an Amazonian, and it is in my _blood_ that I am greater than all of... _That."_ She waved an arm out towards the lounge's massive window, gesturing to the city.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Beast Boy continued to plead.

"Again, no."

"Please please please..." The imp went on to give her some kind of pleading 'puppy' face, even going so far as to shapeshift into an actually puppy, but the Amazonian wouldn't allow him to alter her decision.

What she _hadn't_ counted on though, was the extraterrestrial girl he had already convinced to go with them joining in on the attempts, fixing a saddened frown unlike anything Troia had seen before.

She tried to avoid it, but some combination of Starfire's endearing innocence, current pleading expression, and who knows what other factors finally broke her.

"I... I- Rrr, fine! I'll go, okay? Just stop doing... _that"_ she demanded of the now beaming alien girl.

The alien girl lit up, and gasped in delight, "oh joy!" She cried, sweeping Troia into an incredibly tight hug.

"Let go or I'll change my mind!" The Amazonian warned, to which Starfire complied, the wide grin still stuck to her face.

A short while later, five of the six teammates, Raven had somehow managed to get herself out of the situation, made their way into town with the purpose of teaching the two most unexperienced members about Earth and 'Western' culture. Beast Boy directed them towards their first destination; an arcade.

They entered the building filled with banks of machines, games, and other devices, with all manner of boys and girls clustered around them. Beast Boy and Cyborg immediately charged in, with their three companions following close behind carrying varying expressions.

Starfire looked around in wonder, soaking in the strange new environment, Robin seemed content to let himself relax and have fun for a brief period, while Troia was wholly unimpressed, scowling as she avoided small children, and obnoxious teenagers.

Beast Boy attempted to introduce the two girls to a number of games, all of which were wholeheartedly embraced by Starfire, and disdainfully ignored by Troia, until it was time to move to the next location.

Following the apparent failure of their ventures in the arcade, Beast Boy directed the group instead to a movie theatre, where the group huddled nearby the ticket booth, deciding on what they wanted to watch.

Every movie seemed to interest the alien girl, especially those with bright, colourful posters, and Robin was just fine with anything. Beast Boy and Cyborg suggested some comedy, but Troia scoffed at every idea, until on poster caught her attention.

"What is that?" She asked, pointing to it. It depicted a tall, string looking man in armour, standing silhouetted in a colosseum.

"What? Oh, you wanna see Gladiator Games 3?" Beast Boy asked.

Troia thought for a moment. "Yes. That is what we will watch."

Over two hours later, and the group left, all but Troia and Starfire stating how much they enjoyed the movie. The alien girl was instead seemingly confused, or horrified by the violence portrayed, and Troia betrayed no emotion.

Finally, all four of her companions turned to her expectantly, waiting for her verdict.

That was when she allowed herself to smile a little

 **-X-**

A door whooshing open tore her attention away, as the green skinned changeling, Beast Boy, finally emerged.

His eyes were still slightly squinting, proving he had indeed been sleeping all this time, but upon spotting Troia, widened.

"Oh, Troy! I gotta show you something!" He grabbed her arm, and dragged her over to the couch.

It was something he did often, as part of his own personal mission to teach her and Raven how to be less serious all the time. While the latter was treated relentlessly to terrible jokes, the Amazonian girl would often be dragged or pushed into watching some film or television show, or play a 'video game' with the imp.

She didn't fight it, because it was a strangely intoxicating gamble, whether or not the activity she was being forced to take part in would be entertaining, and at times it was. Her favourites were movies of men recreating the stories she had been raised around; Hercules, Odysseus, Achilles, the great Greek and Roman heroes, there were even some about her family.

Just before Beast Boy could actually show her his latest show or game, a loud alert blared through the tower, attracting the entire team's attention.

She shifted on the couch to allow Robin to sit beside her, as he brought the alert up on the screen. It wasn't a major issue, but something they would undoubtedly take care of, because it was what the people expected their Titans to do.

The Teen Titans were figures of justice in Jump City, and the name had become as great as those legends she had been raised on.

It was a name that, despite her more modest side, she was proud of coming up with, and she felt like the team were just as happy with her sudden stroke of genius, one that had come during an interview with some reporter after one of their earliest missions.

 **-X-**

Suggesting a few months ago to Troia that she'd struggle to hold her own again a giant mechanical bull, and a psychotic cowboy would have likely netted you sharp glare, a derisive insult, and a swift tripping.

So it was with deep embarrassment that the Amazonian stood up from the ground, and reclaimed her sword and shield after having been thrown away from said target a third time, rushing in for a fourth attack.

Beside her, Robin also charged, his quarterstaff raised. He looked over as they neared, and shouted to her, "we need a new plan, any ideas?"

"I have one!" She called back. "You and Cyborg need to distract him, okay?" She asked.

The masked boy nodded, and both redirected their paths to the rest of the team, Troia speaking to Beast Boy and her fellow girls, while Robin helped Cyborg up, and moved in to draw the cowboy's attention with him.

While robin jumped and leapt around the enemy, striking whenever possible with his staff, Cyborg began firing shots from his sonic cannon at the bull, stealing it's attention long enough for Robin to reposition and attack again, then continue the cycle.

This went on until Troia's voice cut through the battle, demanding their opponent's attention.

Just down the road a little, she sat atop a great green horse, with armour made from some black energy, her sword and shield readied. "Face me, and taste defeat!" She taunted.

With a huff, the bull prepared itself to charge, and on it's rider's urging, did so with gusto. Following the movement, Beast Boy did the same, while Troia hefted her shield up a little higher, and readied her sword for one last swing.

Just as the two mounts were nearing each other, Beast Bly changed course, shifting instead into a Pterodactyl, and soaring right over the surprised cowboy, who stopped his bull and turned to watch on in wonder.

This, of course, meant he didn't see Starfire dropped behind him, and unleash a powerful blast of green energy into his back until it was too late, resulting in him being thrown off the bull, and Robin taking his place, shutting the mechanical monster down once and for all.

A short while later, the police arrived and took care of the cowboy, as the team were swarmed with reporters. Robin took the lead, answering whatever questions he could, while Troia watched on in amusement as one particularly eager woman pushed to the front of the gathering.

"And what can we call this new team of heroes?" The woman asked, and from her short distance away, Troia could see that Robin had no idea himself, so in one movement, and without really thinking it through, she pushed past him, grabbed the reporter's microphone, and held it up to herself.

"The Teen Titans," she declared, before marching off.

* * *

 **A/N I decided to have Raven and Troia be closer to each other than the rest, because it seems like a common dynamic in the group. Cyborg and Beast Boy are bros, Star and Rob develop a romantic thing for each other, so Raven and Troia become close friends to round off that pattern.**

 **I also originally planned for a Beast Boy flashback, but decided to cut it due to various reasons.**

 **Now, I feel like there might have been some moments where characters acted a little OOC, I don't know. If so, try to excuse them, please, and leave feedback on how I can improve this.**


	4. Divided

**A/N And here's a two-in-one gift for waiting.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, DC Comics does, and kind of Warner Bros** **.**

* * *

Several months on from the Gordanian incident, and things fell into a routine with the Titans. They would answer alerts every other day, Robin and Troia would train, Beast Boy would push whatever his latest game or show was onto the girl, Raven and the Amazonian would spend time silently in each other's presence, those kinds of things.

A _particularly_ slow day had been passing mindlessly within the tower, everyone doing their own thing, when an alert went off, signalling that the city needed them. Some creature, being called Cinderblock, was attacking Jump City's prison.

At once, the six Titans sprang to action, either flying or in Robin's case biking, towards the location.

When they arrived, they found a massive hulking... thing attempting to break in. It must have been made of something sturdy, because the even the SWAT team's high-tech weapons did little more than annoy it. And true to it's name, it looked like a giant sentient cinderblock.

The Titans snuck inside the building through the roof, waiting for Cinderblock to inevitably break in, which it did, only to stop it's mini-rampage when a voice called out from above.

"Y'know cinderblock, normally the bad guys break out of jail" Beast Boy mocked.

"And I can think of six good reasons why you _don't_ wanna break _in_ " Robin continued, dropping down from the ceiling into a crouch, "one!"

"Two!" Said Starfire, standing further behind Robin.

"Three!" Beast boy continued after transforming back from his tiger form.

"Four" Raven followed, her cloak billowing behind her.

"Five!" Cyborg exclaimed, landing with a heavythud.

"Six!" Troia finished, standing behind and to side of Starfire, but further in front of Beast Boy, her right hand already gripping her sword, while her left readied her shield.

"No matter how you do the math, it all adds up to you going down," Robin growled at the blocky mass "so, are you going to go quietly?..."

"Or is this gonna get loud?" Cyborg finished Robin's sentence.

Cinderblock roared and charged at the Titans, each of which shouted a battle cry of their own, and charged at the thing themselves, Beast Boy in hawk form, Raven and Starfire flying, and Robin, Cyborg and Troia charging on foot.

As soon as he was able to, Robin leapt up and delivered and roundhouse kick to Cinderblock, forcing him to turn, so that Starfire could fire a blast of her 'starbolts' into it's back, stunning it. Following this, Cyborg attacked the rock-beast, throwing his hand forwards in a massive punch. But Cinderblock met Cyborg's right with a large, concrete left, the impact sending both heavyweights stumbling backwards.

Next Beast Boy began swooping and clawing at the creature, his attacks having no effect as it largely ignored him, and charged towards Raven from across the room. The cloaked girl didn't even flinch, instead using magic to lift up a section of the stone prison floor, which Cinderblock easily broke through. Raven then flew into the air, and Troia ran in, readying her sword to swing at the beast.

As she neared, Cinderblock took a swung at her, but she was able to dodge to the side easily, and jumped up onto it's torso, then climbed up to sit around the back of it's neck. She began swinging away at the concrete below her, scratching and chipping away at it little by little, but was stopped by the enemy reaching up, and grabbing her by the waist, throwing her away. She flipped mid-air, and was able to land on her feet, just as Robin, Cyborg and Starfire ran in for their second attacks.

However, just as Robin and Cyborg neared it, Cinderblock smacked them away. Starfire, however, remained, and readied a starbolt to fire at the creature, only to be grabbed, and held by to thick concrete hands.

"I am sorry to disappoint you," Starfire smirked, "but I am stronger than I look." Her eyes began to glow a neon green, and she threw a super-powered kick into the chest, freeing herself. Following suit, Troia leapt at the creature, kicking it in the side of the head, and backflipped away, giving it another kick to the chin as she moved.

Next, Beast Boy dropped his hawk form, and transformed into a massive green T-rex, backing up a few steps before roaring and charging at the enemy, only for Cinderblock to throw a swift punch, sending him into the air, towards Raven.

"Azarath, Metrion-" Raven stopped herself just shy of completing her magic chant, when the silhouette of Beast Boy got her attention. As he fell, the imp quickly shifted back into his normal form, before landing on the girl, knocking them to the ground.

"Heh, watch out for flying dinosaurs?" The boy joked, standing back up. Raven didn't reply, only blowing a stray hair out of the way. "I'm gonna leave you alone now," Beast Boy nervously laughed, running away.

Assuming the fight was now over, Cinderblock growled low, and turned to walk deeper into the prison. But right as his back was turned, Robin leapt up onto his neck, trying to apply a sleeper hold on the flailing creature. Cinderblock grabbed onto a steel girder built into the wall, and tore it out in his struggles. "Thrashing only makes me hold tighter!" Robin warned before Cinderblock slammed the girder on his own back, Robin leaping off just in time, and landing next to Cyborg.

"Now there's an idea," the large teen smirked, tearing his own girder out of the wall. Cinderblock and Cyborg then began clashing the steel supports into one another, each impact of the steel beams lighting the area in bright sparks and flashes.

The concrete monster finally ended up pushing Cyborg several steps back, before hitting the teen with an extra powerful swing of his own girder, which sent Cyborg rocketing back along the ground, sparks flying out from under him as his metal body ground on the concrete floor.

Cinderblock once again turned towards the access hallway to the rest of the prison, when his sights landed on Starfire, floating not too far from himself. Suddenly, the girder he held flashed bright green, and melted in his hands, Starfire giggling at the sight of the metal beam becoming as useful as a limp noodle.

Cinderblock decided to quit the fight, electing to sprint further into the prison, away from the Titans. Meanwhile, back in the entrance hall, Robin helped Cyborg back onto his feet, "wanna give this guy the sonic boom?" He asked as Cyborg dusted himself off.

"I've got the sonic, if you've got the boom" Cyborg replied, his arm shifting into a sonic cannon. "Yo rock head!" shouted Cyborg as the rest of the team ran down the hall, following Cinderblock.

The beast turned to face Robin and Cyborg as they ran up either wall, before jumping at him, weapons ready. However something went wrong the two collided mid-air, and were sent falling to the ground in a tangled mess of limbs

Cyborg's cannon went off and hit the ground at Starfire and Beast Boy's feet, blasting them several feet back, and Robin's explosive disc detonated at Troia and Raven's feet the former not having enough time to ready her shield, sending them reeling as well.

Meanwhile, Cinderblock had taken to ramming head-first into the walls of the prison cells, leaving gaping holes in his wake, and allowing the prisoners to take a chance at escape, the lot of them bum rushing the currently downed group of heroes.

With a low growl, Troia got back up to her feet, sheathed her sword, and took the lasso off her belt, "you _really_ shouldn't risk this," she warned, to no avail. So instead she threw her lasso out and around the first prisoners she could, hooking three in one move, and tugged them into a shield bash, knocking them out in seconds.

Behind her the rest of Titans also got to their feet, and dove in, Robin swinging his quarterstaff, Cyborg firing super-sonic blasts, Starfire throwing bolts of green energy, Raven throwing prisoners into other prisoners with her magic, and Beast Boy simply beating them down in the form of a large gorilla.

About half an hour and several more knocked out prisoners later, every escapee had been stopped and returned to their, somewhat wrecked, cells, with the guard patrols being tripled, so as to not allow any more inconvenient escapes.

"Jailbreak? I don't see any jailbreak," Beast Boy Boasted looking around at the empty halls.

" _None_ of us would've seen one if Cyborg hadn't messed up," Robin complained, frowning.

"Me? I messed up nothing, _you_ got in my way!" The large teen argued.

"You were too far forward, and Cinderblock got away because of it!"

"You sayin' this is my fault?" Cy demanded.

"Want me to say it again?" Rob retorted.

"Stop, no more mean-talking," Star interrupted, playing the group's peacemaker and anti-friends-fighting activist.

"Yeah, if you two're gonna fight, we need time to sell tickets," Beast Boy Joked.

"Quiet, imp," Troia muttered, glaring at the smaller boy. She heard him mutter something about not being an imp.

"Cinderblock escaped. No amount of yelling will change that, so stop acting like idiots, and lets go home," ordered Raven. The two fighting teens took one look at each other, snorted in anger, and began stomping away from each other in opposite directions.

"Loser,""Jerk," the two muttered at one another,

"What did you say!?" They yelled, spinning on their heels to glare at each other.

"You have a problem, tin man?" Robin asked.

"Yeah! It's four feet tall and smells like cheap hair gel!" Cy smirked, the shorter boy growling in his growing anger.

"Well _you're_ an over-sized clutz and your feet smell like motor oil!"

"You're bossy, you're rude, you got no taste in music...!"

The other four teens cowered on the sidelines, or rather three of them did, while Troia simply frowned at the scene.

"... I don't even know why you're on this team," Robin growled.

"That makes two of us. I QUIT!" Cyborg shouted, the room going eerily silent. Turning his back on them, Cyborg began walking away from his former teammates.

"Well, that could've gone better," Troia shrugged, walking past Robin with a slightly judging frown, followed closely by her fellow Titans, Robin dejectedly bringing up the rear.

The trip back to the tower held a heavy silence, and as soon as they got inside, all but Robin beelined for their bedrooms, ignoring him for the moment,

The following day, each of the remaining titans began busying themselves with various activities in the ops room, Robin was staring out over city, reminiscent of a certain Dark Knight, Raven was looking over various screens, what they meant was beyond Troia, the Amazonian girl sitting on the couch, sharpening her sword. Star was whipping up some awful alien dish in the kitchen, and Beast Boy was repeatedly calling up Cyborg on his T-comm.

"Helloo Cy, pickup!... c'mon Cy, pickup... I know you're there, the phone's built into your arm!" He hung up, scowling that his friend refused to pick up.

"Taste," Star told him, forcefully shoving a spoonful of some kind of alien mush into Beast Boy's mouth, who immediately retched and spat out the mixture.

"What is that!? Cream of toenails!?" He asked, voice croaking from the horrid taste that had just assault his mouth.

"Pudding of Sadness. It is what the people of my planet eat when bad things happen," the girl followed the statement by eating a spoonful herself, also visibly recoiling from the taste.

"I doubt it's _that_ bad," Troia rolled her eys, abandoning her sword to eat a spoonful herself. The moment the mush touched her tongue though, her eyes widened, and she had to force herself not to throw up, and swallow the mouthful. "I retract my statement," she gasped.

"Try. The displeasing taste will ease your troubled mind," Star then told Raven, "it's a lie, that concoction is the most troubling thing of all!" Shouted Troia from her place back on the couch.

"My mind is _never_ troubled. People come, people go. It's pointless to be upset about Cyborg," the cloaked mage denied. As if to argue her own point, an invisible force caused her hair to pinwheel in a wide circle around her head, before laying to rest at her shoulders again, cracks appearing in each of the now broken wall monitors.

Starfire finally flew up to Robin by the panoramic city-view window. "Here Robin, you must need this most of all since... well...". She trailed off, assuming Robin may have actually felt some sadness over the departure of their friend.

"I'm fine," Robin grumbled stubbornly. "Who knows, maybe we're better off without him." the boy muttered as he walked off in a huff, Star visibly deflating at his behaviour.

"Just... Give him some space," Troia suddenly suggested from beside her. "If I've learnt anything about that boy, it's that he's a stubborn sort."

Later in the day, she decided to spend a few hours in the gym. She had been kicking the stuffing out of a training dummy when Robin walked in and made his way straight to the punching bags. After about 45 minutes of ruthless wailing, Robin stopped suddenly, and internal battle being very clearly raged, as the Amazonian girl watched on.

Then the alert went off, and the team rushed to the ops room.

"Cinderblock strikes again?" Robin asked as he arrived.

"You wish," Beast Boy replied from his place at the large monitor control panel.

A short trip later found the team standing outside a chemical plant, looking through a large hole in one of the plant's walls.

Inside, a hulking, crimson, blobby mess stood by a conveyer belt, picking up barrels of green sludge from the belt and gobbling them up like a tasty treat, each mouthful making the beast grow in size. As the blob picked up another barrel to eat from, a green starbolt flew through the air and hit the base of the barrel. The blob held the cylindrical object up to his eye and looked through to see the Teen Titans assembled by his entry hole.

"That stuff can't be good for ya," taunted Robin from the front of the group. The blob threw his barrel away and belched, before sending a volley of crimson sludge blobs at the heroes from his stomach, forcing them to separate. "Star, let him have it!" Yelled Robin, actively dodging sludge globs.

Star sent a powerful green starbolt at it's midsection, blowing a huge hole in it's gut, effectively ending the fight as soon as it had begun.

"Did I let him have too much?" Star gasped, worried after witnessing the strength of her blast.

"I'm thinking not enough," Beast Boy replied, watching as the blob repaired the hole in it's chest. It then threw a punch at the shocked alien girl, who was pulled out of the way by Raven just in time.

"Maybe he just needs to chill," Robin suggested, pulling a small disc out of his belt and throwing it at the beast's arm, turning the limb into ice up to it's shoulder.

Blobbo let out a sickening, gurgley cry, smashing it's frozen arm onto a nearby pipe, shattering it and sending shards of ice all around it.

Robin and Beast Boy then jumped into action, Beast Boy in the form of a pterodactyl. Star began pelting ground near the beast to force it back, as Beast Boy began clawing at it with his feet. The Glob, however, managed to fend off the attacks, using the remains of his frozen arm to send crimson sludge at the flying heroes. Star began to blast away the slimy blobs, Beast Boy dodging all the while.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Chanted Raven, causing a number of chemical waste barrels to lift into the air by dark energy, before being sent forward, impaling the blob's chest, who only stumbled slightly at the force, and shot the barrels back towards the girl who quickly dodged them.

Next, Troia charged at the glob with her sword, leaping up and swinging in a downward arc, slicing a deep gash across it's torso from shoulder to hip, and dangling from her blade which was now stuck in the mush. Releasing another blast or red good from the spot, Troia was sent flying across the room, covered in the slop, the sword clattering after her.

Robin ran forth at the muck-man, kicking it in the chest with each foot, and giving it a punch too, all 3 limbs getting stuck in it like glue "Rrr! Rrrh! Ah! Let me go you giant zit!" the boy yelled, struggling to break free from sludge-man's indirect grip.

The glob glowered down at it's second caught hero, roared, and let loose another cannon-like blast of slime, sending the masked boy barreling across the room, and into Beast Boy.

"Robin!" Cried Star, running to the downed boy's side.

"Don't worry. I'm okay. Sort of," the ex-sidekick replied, now coated in red-brown sludge.

"And I thought Star's pudding tasted bad," complained Beast Boy, sitting up and spitting out a clump of the sludge.

"Enough of this!" Troia growled, getting up to her feet, and picking her sword back up. "Listen you disgusting cretin!" She yelled.

The beast caught her insult and turned to face the next threat, only to reactive a sword in the eye, the object having been thrown like a javelin at it. Troia's brief moment of triumph was cut short when it then fired another sludge blast, this one containing her sword, which was stopped just shy of the Amazonian by Raven lifting a metal panel up to absorb the blast.

As the battle raged on, starbolts and birdarangs were exchanged with balls of goop, and the team desperately rushed around, fruitlessly trying to deal whatever damage they could to the creature.

Star retched at the sludge now covering her from head to toe. "I feel like the underside of a Zornian Muckbeetle," the girl complained once she and Raven had been shot out of the air for the umpteenth time by a slime blast.

"Tell me about it," Raven retorted.

"Dude! I am not on the menu! Huaaaah!" Cried Beast Boy as the thing chased him around. Robin stood and readied a grappling hook. Tossing it at the glob, the rope wrapped around it like a lasso, which Troia noticed, and replicated with her own lasso.

"Maybe the best way to take you down... is to tie you up!" Growled Robin as Beast Boy transformed into a rhino and started a charge at the thing's now prone from.

The rhino gored the creature forcefully, sending it flat onto it's back, allowing Starfire and Raven to use their powers to bend some girders around it as makeshift bindings.

"We did it!" Star celebrated.

"Nice work team," Robin complimented.

"Yeah, didn't think we'd pull it off without-" Beast boy was cut off just in time by Raven's elbow in his mid-section, and a dark disapproving glare from Troia.

"We've finished just in time. Cinderblock's been spotted downtown," Robin announced, tucking his T-comm away. "Come on!" He ordered, beginning to exit the chemical plant, the rest of team following before they were stopped by a squelching nose from behind them. They turned to find was was once a large blob monster, had now separated and transformed into five new, smaller blobs.

The first was just it's head which was now standing on four spindly legs, the next was a four legged insect with pincers in place of it's mouth, the third was a round, faceless tentacle monster, then came an insectoid creature with a toothless looking jaw, and finally was a giant worm-like creature.

"Really!? Still!?" Troia exclaimed with a deep frown. The team reacted by sprinting through a nearby door that led deeper into the facility.

"Five on five, that's fair right?" Chuckled Beast Boy, albeit nervously.

Suddenly, the door was forced open a crack by two sludgy tentacles, as Starfire screamed.

The door was forced open a fraction more, with blobby's face now peeking through the gap. "Titans, separate!" Robin shouted, and so they did, Troia would've laughed at the unintentional paraphrasing of Robin's usual battle cry, that is if she weren't about to be consumed by the stuff of nightmares.

The five heroes separated down various hallways and paths, each being chased by one of the blob pentuplets.

Troia, unfortunately, was stuck with the head on legs, as it gurgled and squealed in aggravation, sprinting surprisingly fast for it's short wiry legs. She began going up to the drums of packed chemicals that lined the pathway she followed, and tried throwing them backwards, hoping to slow down the head as best she could, lest it somehow catch up and... she didn't even want to consider that thought.

Looking back at the distance she managed to gain, the girl stopped in her tracks and readied her sword "come on filth, let's finish this," she muttered. When the thing got close enough, she swung her sword up at it, the creature leaping into the air above her simultaneously. In one arc, the sword cut through it, front to back, slicing the creature in half.

Her second brief moment of triumph that night was cut short when the two halves stirred, and before she could react, snapped shut on either side of her, swallowing her in sludge. The head began climbing up a stack of barrels and crates, to find itself standing over three of it's four other parts, each appearing to have successfully capture all the Titans excepting Robin.

Suddenly, a sixth set of footsteps entered the battle. There stood Robin and Cyborg of all people, and it appeared as though they had defeated the fifth sludge creature.

The two readied their weapons for a combo attack, just as they had attempted before against Cinderblock, each shouting the teams signature battle cry, "Teen Titans Go!" The two then let loose their respective attacks, practically vaporising the remaining four creatures, leaving a group of reddish-brown clumps that dissipated to reveal the earlier captured teen heroes.

When all the slime had separated, and the dust settled, the six teens, four of them recovering from being literally devoured, noticed a seventh person in the room. Lying there, not too far from Troia, lay a sleeping, snoring man. he was completely bald, and wore only a black speedo, and it was obvious he was somehow, if not the monster itself, connected to it in some way.

"Tonight. Never. Happened," Troia growled, embarrassed by her easy defeat just moments ago.

The team later found themselves standing outside of the chemical plant, being decontaminated from remaining bits of the monster now known as Plasmus.

In the aftermath of the past weeks events, Cyborg and Robin found themselves awkwardly attempting to initiate an apology

"Look, uh... Sorry about..."

"Yeah."

"So... Are we cool?" Robin asked hopefully.

"Frosty," Cyborg smirked, the two bro-fisting.

"You made up! Glorious!" Starfire beamed. "I wish to initiate a group hug," the alien requested, hoping to celebrate her team reuniting.

"... Pass," Raven and Troia deadpanned, Star deflating at the rough dismissal.

"Yeah yeah yeah, warm fuzzies all around. But we still gotta stop Cinderblock," Beast Boy reminded, Red slapping a palm on her forehead.

"No we don't," Cy smirked. "Thought I'd bring a present, in case you were still mad," the cyber-teen gestured over his shoulder at Cinderblock being held up by a crane and bound by what appeared to be a large laser-gun.

"Thanks. But there is still one thing that's bothering me," Robin began, the others fearing another fight would break out "Breaking into jail, using Plasmus to distract us. The whole plan seems a little too smart for Cinderblock."

"I've been thinking the same thing," Cyborg agreed, the team happy that all was well.

"Someone must've been pulling the strings, but who?" Robin pondered.

"Well whoever they are, they're no match for the Teen Titans," Cyborg stated confidently.

"I hear that," Robin agreed in equal confidence.


	5. Sisters

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, DC Comics does, and kind of Warner Bros.**

* * *

"So, how do I challenge him to combat?"

"What? You don't."

"But, if I must defeat him, surely I must challenge him to a dual?"

"No dude, you just aim and shoot."

"But what honour is there in just 'aiming and shooting'?"

Cyborg sighed, and face palmed at Troia's obliviousness. She may be the arguable badass of the team, but she was clueless when it came to anything beyond swinging a sword. They weren't the only ones in the room, as Beast Boy sat pigging out in the kitchenette, Starfire flitted around him cooking, and Raven sat, reading some oversized tome as she always did.

"Alright, maybe you 'aint cut out for _this_ game," Cyborg decided.

Behind them, the elevator doors dinged open, and Robin walked in. "Titans, look alive," he ordered, gaining the attention of all five in the room.

"What is it, a mission?" Troia asked.

"Not quite," the boy wonder smirked a little.

Several hours later, four of the six titans were standing around a ring toss game at the carnival being held on the pier. Robin and Starfire had already split off to try out the ferris wheel, Beast Boy and Cyborg were pouring all of their money in the game as they had bet they could win Raven her a prize, and Troia was lazily staring at all of the lights and sounds, thoroughly unimpressed.

Finally, after a lot of money and attempts, Cyborg had managed to toss a ring onto the middle 'Jackpot' bottle. "booyah" "sweet" Cyborg and Beast Boy cheered as the latter was handed a giant plush chicken.

"Told ya we'd win you a prize" the shorter boy smirked, handing over the large chicken to Raven.

"A giant chicken, I must be the luckiest girl in the world" the cloaked girl deadpanned.

"Congratulations, can we leave now?" Troia asked the three. Suddenly, Robin dropped to the ground beside them, his 'action' face on.

"Titans, trouble!" He warned "where's Starfire?" Cyborg asked

"That's the trouble" he replied, running off in the direction of the threat, the other Titans following suite. "Finally, something _fun_ " Troia muttered.

The five ran to the end of the pier, and looking out to see Starfire flying at high speeds in their direction, being chased by what looked like a combination of flying squid, and robotic pod.

The pair flew past the other heroes, none of which even attempting to help her yet, still somewhat confused by the scene.

"Who's her new best friend" Beast Boy jokingly asked.

"Don't know, but I can't wait to meet him," Robin replied, smacking one fist into an open hand.

Star and the robo-squid flew through the in serpentine patterns, squiggly lines,

loop-de-loops, and figure eights, making a turn around the Ferris wheel, and barrelled back toward the Titans.

Beast Boy was the first to react, leaping high into the air and transforming an alligator, snapping at the robo-squid, but barely missing by an inch.

Next to attack was Raven, who used her powers to lift a hot dog vendor cart, which the enemy slammed into, smashing the cart to splinters.

Troia then unsheathed her sword, and leapt high into the air, to bring the blade down into the robot, but ended up meeting wood as it jerked out of the way, wiggling past her attack.

Cyborg's attempt was the most successful, when as it flew by him, the large teen grabbed hold of it's tentacles, pulling the thing back.

"Don't know what you did to make this thing mad Star," he grunted, "but it couldn't hurt to apologise." He was showing clear signs that he was struggling to keep his grip on the machine.

"I am... sorry?" The alien said, unsure of the situation.

The robo-squid slipped out of Cy's grip, and continued it's course forward, not faltering even when Robin slipped out his staff. Robin swung at the thing with all his might as it neared the pair of heroes, the force of the hit sending the machine off the edge of the pier and into the water below.

"So... did we just win?" asked BB as he peered of the edge where the squid had fallen over.

Clearly the imp had spoken too soon, as the team's latest adversary suddenly burst up from below, through the wooden pier, turning to chase after Star again, who flew up into the air to avoid being caught by it. Following, Robin also leapt onto the robo-squid, trying to divert it's course from the alien girl and shut it down at the same time.

Eventually resorting to punching and tearing a hole into the flying squid's circuitry, the boy jumped off back onto the pier just as the squid began to swell and convulse, exploding in time with a firework show.

"Whatever that thing was, it can't hurt you now," Robin said, comforting Starfire

"But... why did it wish to hurt me at _all._ " She asked back, still concerned by the nights events.

"It doesn't matter. We should go home, I've had enough of this carnival," Troia decided, already making her way back to the mouth of the pier.

The six quickly made their way home, all but Robin flying as usual. And inside the tower, Starfire was absolutely ready to burst with gratitude, or excitement.

"Come friends. I shall thank you for my rescue by reciting the Poem of Gratitude," Star announced as the team re-entered the ops room. Troia was ready to sleep after the little scene at the carnival, so she was understandably grumpy at that moment. "All six thousand verses." She obviously wasn't going to sleep soon though.

"I see you haven't changed a bit," called a voice from across the room. It voice came from a girl identical to Starfire, only new-Starfire had black hair, and deep purple eyes. The girl also wore a basic replica of Star's outfit from when she escaped the Gordanians, minus the headpiece and shackles.

"When we were little I was _always_ rescuing Starfire," she boasted.

"Sister!" Squealed old-Star as she ran up to hug new-Star.

"Brought you a present," said her sister, presenting a black cord holding a green hexagonal gem, the size of Troia's hand... Hands... it was big.

Starfire gasped "a Centauri Moon Diamond!? Where did you get-"

"On the Centauri moons of course," her sister interrupted. "Oh look, it matches your eyes," she said, placing the the gem on old-Star's neck

"You must meet my friends," Star urged, yanking the other girl forwards. "I wish to introduce my big sister-"

"Blackfire," she interrupted. "And since Star told me all about the Titans in her transmissions, let me guess... Cyborg," she said to the largest teen.

"Pleased to meet you little lady," he said, holding his hand out, grimacing when Blackfire's grip literally crushed his hand. "Little lady, big hand shake," he chuckled. "Well all right."

"Raven," she said, moving down the line to stand in front of the girl. "I like that gemstone on your Anja chakra," she complimented, gesturing to the red diamond on Raven's forehead.

"You... know about chakras?" The mage asked.

"I got way into meditation on Altara Prime," Star's sister replied. "Beast Boy, what's up?" She said to the green teen, her tone altering to better suite the boy's personality

"Nothin' but the ceiling baby," he joked.

"Ah haha. Good one," she laughed back.

"See. She thinks I'm funny," he said to Raven.

"Statistically, I suppose someone has to," the girl returned, causing the changeling to frown.

"Troia, it's an honour to meet you," she smirked, bowing slightly, much to Troia's surprise.

"Uh, you too," The Amazonian stammered.

"We she train together sometime, I'd _love_ to learn some Amazonian combat techniques, and maybe I could teach you some Tamaranian," Blackfire suggested, much to Troia's surprise, and pleasure.

Finally she turned to Robin. "And you must be Robin. Oh I am loving this cape, it's positively luscious," admiring the yellow cloth.

"Thanks. It's a high-density polymerised titanium, ten times stronger than steel," the boy explained.

"Fascinating," she said. "And this mask makes you look very mysterious," leaning in closer to the boy's face.

"So, beloved sister, what brings you to Earth?" Star interrupted.

"I was in the quadrant. Thought I'd see if Earthlings liked to party," jumping onto the couch. "Besides, I needed a rest. Nearly got sucked into a black hole on the way here," she continued, the boys rushing over to hear her story. "Okay, I'm cruising through the Draconus Nebula and-"

"Sister, that nebula is _full_ of black holes. You know travel there is forbidden," Star said, frowning at her older sister.

"Most fun things in life are. Now, be a sweetie and get me one of those sodas I've heard so much about," she shooed Star away, continuing her story.

"I see you haven't changed much either," Star sighed into the fridge, upset at Blackfire's dismissive actions.

As Blackfire recounted her story, Troia retreated back to her room for the night. The next day, she left her room in the early morning to beeline for the gym, inside which she found Blackfire already wailing on her training dummies.

Troia walked over in mild surprise, and observed the other girl as she worked, her attacks seeming to hold a vicious blend of power and grace.

Blackfire noticed Troia after a few short seconds, and shot her a quick smirk, before kicking the dummys head off. As she walked past the admittedly surprised Amazonian, she shot her another smirk, and pat on the shoulder.

"Sorry about your dummy, I'll get you a new one."

* * *

Later that evening, the Teens all gathered in ops room, minus the resident aliens. The five present heroes were sitting around on the couch, largely engrossed in their own worlds when Star walked into the room, carrying a large pile of DVDs and snacks.

"Friends, I invite you to join me in the togetherness of a stay-home movie night," the girl announced. "I bring you popcorn, and non-cotton candies. Tell me, what sort of movie shall we view?"

"Action."

"Comedy."

"Sci Fi."

"Horror."

"Documentary"

Were the individual responses of Rob, BB, Cy, Rae, and Troy respectively. The wide range of preferences caused Sate to grimace. "Perhaps... a double-feature?" She offered hopefully.

"Forget the flicks kids. We're going out," announced Blackfire as she entered the room... wearing Star's clothing.

"We are? Where did you-? Are those my-?"

"Heard about a party downtown. Cool crowd, hot music," the older alien said, ignoring her sputtering sister

"Cool." "I'm in." "Why not." "Fine," were Beast Boy, Cyborg, Robin, and Troia's replies.

"And it's in a creepy run-down warehouse," Black said, prompting Raven to finally look up from her book.

"Hey sweetie. Raided your closet. Hope you don't mind me borrowing your look," Blackfire didn't allow Star to respond as the six walked out, none noticing star's upset reaction.

* * *

When the team arrived at the club, the music was loud and pulsing. Troia felt the bass all the way in her gut, and she didn't enjoy the feeling at all. "I'm going to fine refreshments," she announced over to loud thudding of the music.

She got to the bar, and ordered some water. She didn't need to be drinking anything alcoholic, it would only slow her reflexes, and it was apparently illegal for her in this land.

She waited for her drink silently, as two older guys walked over, and immediately recognised her.

"Hey, dude, check it out!" One of them drunkenly grinned.

"Oh yeah! It's... Um..." His friend looked down, his face scrunched up in intense thought.

"Wonder Girl!" The first guy suddenly shouted, snapping his fingers. Troia grimaced, and sighed.

"My name's _Troia,"_ she glared.

"No no no, you can't trick us," the second guy smirked, shaking his head.

"Yeah, you're Wonder Girl, and you're Wonder Woman's _sideki-"_ his sentence, though lacking malice, was cut short by Troia grabbing jim by the back of the neck, and slamming his head into the bar counter.

His buddy was about to react, when Troia looked up through the glass ceiling and saw another of the tentacles machines from the pier days earlier chasing after Starfire once more.

She pushed past the guy, and ran off to find her friends. "What's going on?" she found Robin asking Cyborg, who had apparently crashed through a wall, into the same hallway Troy had just stumbled into.

"Remember that thing that attacked Star?" Cyborg asked. "Well there're more," Troy finished, grabbing Cyborg and rushing off. At some point they were joined by Beast Boy and Raven too.

The pair sprinted through the hallways of the warehouse to the outside where another of the robo-squids had just trapped Satrfire into a dumpster. They hefted it up, and began to fly away with her, but a yellow and red birdarang shot through the air, and severed two of it's tentacles, promoting it to drop the dumpster.

"Teen Titans go!" The team chorused, about to move in for the kill. Before they could even move, Blackfire had already flew ahead, and blasted each robot with purple energy beams from her eyes, leaving piles of scrap behind.

"Aw yeah! Good times!" Cyborg shouted as the team caught up to her.

"Nice shootin' Tex," BB complimented.

"Very nice," Rae said.

"Indeed, it was impressive," Troy agreed.

"How did you know where to hit them?" Robin asked, noting that her precision was uncanny.

"Lucky guess?" the girl said unsure.

"We could use luck like that. Maybe you outta join the team," Cy offered.

"Me? A Teen Titan?" Blackfire said, not seeming as surprised as she should, whereas Star gasped in shock from her place in the dumpster.

* * *

"We need to discuss these things _as a team._ Or at least implement a system." Troia frowned. Not long after they reached the tower, Beast Boy and Troia fell into an argument regarding Blackfire.

"She knows what she's doing," Beast Boy argued. "Besides, she's cool. You should trust her more."

"It's not that I don't trust her, it's just that we should at least stick to what we know for now," Troy scowled.

"what are you guys talking about?" Asked Blackfire as she entered the room.

"Troy is scared the movie you wanna watch will suck," BB immediately told her.

Troia sighed, and rolled her eyes. "Look, I'm only saying that you've been on the planet for a few days, how could you _possibly_ be able to cater to _all_ of our interests."

"You know what, you guys figure this out, and I'm gonna go get Star," announced Robin, who stepped out of the room before any arguments could begin.

The team waited, far longer than they should have, and still there was no sign of either Robin or Starfire. "I'm going to check on them," announced Troia. She took all of two steps towards the elevator before a sudden high-pitched scream emanated from the roof.

The team all broke into sprints, rushing to the roof where they only caught a glimpse of a purple, hovering platform being piloted by two aliens, where Starfire was being held captive, as it flew off.

Beast Boy shifted into a pterodactyl, and lifted Cyborg up by his shoulders, while Troia and Raven flew after them. blackfire didn't follow. Along the way, Troia noticed Robin had also made it onto the platform, and was fighting with it's alien pilots, trying to take it down.

Eventually, the platform crashed in rocky desert that was found just outside the city, the rest of the team quickly dropping to the ground after them.

"Star! Robin!" Beast Boy called out as he ran up to pair.

"Are you guys okay?" Cy asked. the whole team looked over to the wreckage as the two red-armoured aliens stepped out.

"Titans, get ready," Robin warned. Troia gripped her lasso tight, it being the only weapon she had on her.

"In the name of the Grand Centauri Empire, you are all under arrest," declared the first alien, holding up what looked like some form of police badge.

"Uh, you can't be the good guys, _we're_ the good guys," Beast Boy argued, voicing the teams concerns.

"And we are Centauri police," the alien repeated.

"This seems to be a pattern. Aliens coming to Earth to kidnap our friend," Troia noted darkly.

"The Tamaranian girl is a liar and a thief. She's committed high crimes against the entire Centauri system," the second alien explained, pointing at the green gem around Star's neck.

"I have never even been to the Centauri moons," Star argued. Robin stepped forward and pulled the necklace off Star.

"But I know someone who has," he said, Star gasped in shock. "You've been chasing the wrong girl," he told to the Centauri, tossing the moon diamond to them.

"Blackfire. Where is she?" Troia growled.

"Uh..." Beast Boy pointed at the sky, a purple streak of light blasting through the air

"Don't worry Star. She won't get away with this," Robin stated.

"No she will not!" Star growled, her eyes narrowing and glowing green before she took off to the skies to confront her sister.

The rest of the team watch on as flashes of green and purple lit up the sky. "What's going on?" Asked Beast Boy.

"Why don't fly up and find out?" Troia suggested with a raised eyebrow. Beast Boy paled,mand stepped away quietly.

Eventually, Blackfire was subdued, and dragged back down to the ground, where the Centauri were waiting.

"Blackfire of Tamaran, you are under arrest," the first Centauri declared. A pair of handcuffs were slapped on the girl's wrists.

"Farewell sister. Although you did betray and attack me, it was... still very nice to see you," star waved cheerfully, her anger at Blackfire dissipating instantly.

"Next time it won't be so nice," Blackfire threatened. "I _will_ get out of jail little sister, and I _will_ get even!"

* * *

 **A/N So, yeah. It's kinda late, and the next one may be too. I just hope people enjoy the chapter.**


End file.
